Kanto Defence Agency
by RandomRaven
Summary: This story takes place in the pokemon universe, but with more blood and gore. What if the description of the attacks were more realistic. There is a plot a foot that started with an attack on silph co. let's see what happens as the plot unfolds. Rated M for blood and gore. Possible lemon in the future, but probably not.


**Chapter 1 **| Red Lights and Broken Glass

It's was just a normal day in the office at the Kanto Defense Agency (KDA) Saffronbranch. The birds were singing, dogs were barking, kids were battleing pokemon; everything was as it should be. That was, until we got the call.

My name is Geoff Karrow, I am 28 years old, and I am the second in command at the Saffron branch of the KDA. I've been working there since I was 18. Since then I've been working my way up the ranks, proving my mettle. I was on my way home from work when my phone started to ring.

"Hey Geoff, what are doing right now?"

"Hey Mac,"(he's the head of the Saffron branch) "I'm on my way home, ten minutes from Cerulean."

"Sorry, to ask you to make a return trip, but there's been a break in at Silph co. I've already left, I'll be there in five."

"Alrighty," I reply with a sigh. "See you in about twenty minutes.

I quickly pull a U-turn, flash the sirens and away I go. Ignoring the speed limit I got there in a little over ten minutes. As I pull up to the building I notice Mac's car is outside, but it's missing one thing, Mac. That hothead must have gone in ahead. Why couldn't that son of a bitch just wait five minutes.

I let out Blaze, my growlithe, "we're going in, stay silent; okay?" He nods in understanding and follows me throught the front door. There a security guard lying on the ground with a large blackened gash across his chest; it looks like he fell victim to a shadow claw. I check for a pulse, but his heart is still. I try to get in contact with Mac with no luck. Suddenly there is a crash coming from somewhere above our heads.

"It sounds like there's a battle going on up there," I whisper to Blaze. "Let's go check it out." With that we rush up the stairs. At the fifth floor, I could hear the sounds coming from just outside the door. I take a deep breath and kick open the door with Blaze jumping out right in front of me. Mac is standing about five feet away from us with his machamp fainted at his feat. Standing about ten feet away from Mac is a Gengar. It's glowing red eyes glaze over both Blaze and myself; those eerie eyes remain in contact with my own as it phases through door behind it. A red flash appears through the door's window and seconds later the sound of shattering glass spreads through the hallway. I rush through the door and make my way over to the broken window. Peering through the broken glass all I am able make out is a figure flying away on a large dragon type pokemon. I've never seen this pokemon before, definitely not in Kanto.

I make my way over to Mac, who's already returned his machamp, and is now seeing to himself.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking him over for any kind of unwellness.

"Yeah I'm fine,"Mac replies. "It was only a confuse ray. Were you able to see their face?"

"No, he or she was already flying away when I got there," I reply. "Do we have any idea why they broke in?"

"It seems like whoever it was stole some files from the main database, but there I don't know which files may have beenstolen," Mac replies. He holds out his hand to reveal what looks like a pink crystal, "this is all that was left at the scene; the gengar attacked me right after I picked it up."

I take the crystal in my hands and try to analyse it, "I think it may be pokemon related, but I have no way of knowing for sure. We should probably ask Professor Oak check it out."

"Sorry, but I'm already preoccupied with case here in the city; I'm putting you in charge of this investigation, you'll leave for pallet town tomorrow morning, we need to find out what we can about that crystal. In th mean time, I'll meet with the CEO tomorrow and see what the criminal might have wanted on his computer."

"Alright," I say with a sigh. "But one of us needs to inform the family of the security guard downstairs to what has happened."

"Let me worry about that," he replies. "You go home and get some rest, you got a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks Mac, I guess I'll see you when you get back." I bid him goodnight as I make my way out of the building. When passing the body on the ground I can only wonder what files were so god damn important that this innocent man had to die.


End file.
